moonfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Agranica
Geography Colloquially known as The Farmlands, Agranica is the westernmost continent of Aira. It is surrounded to the north and east by The Central Oceans and to the south by The South Seas. Its westernmost boundary is thought to be the border with the extinct world of Maia, passable only at The Gateway City, which is now sealed. The northern section of the continent is known as the Agranican Plains. It is cut through in the west by the Old River, upon whose banks sit the abandoned towns of Aldland Dell and Berryton and just north of which lies the vast Ely hive of The Second City. Further east on the plains lie the farming communities of Ivyland, Trarn, Ashtree and Woodton. The Millmoss Fields comprise central eastern Agranica, holding the towns of Millmoss Town, Merrowdell and Maple Mill. In their east lie the mysterious Faewoods, bordered by the Faybeach on the eastern coast, and on whose northern fringes lies the town of Meadowbeach. Further south can be found the long South River, near whose source lies the town of Riverkeep and in whose estuary can be found that of Fairmoor. South of the river lies the vast Lightcastle Forest, bordered by the towns of Aldmoor, Gerr and Southbeach and containing the reclusive Linwall Castle. Agranica also includes the swampy islands of Tree Grasp that extend to its southeast, below the southern Desert Isles, which hold many isolated Trey villages such as Garmouth. The westernmost reaches of Agranica are no longer considered inhabitable, consumed as they have been by the Ely since their entry into Aira a century ago. Here lie the Deathwoods which surround the Gateway, peppered with ancient Mu Ruins, and the abandoned towns of Brentwood and Many Forests. Further north, towards the Second City, lie the Drylake Woods, surrounding their namesake, The Dry Lake and ending on Agranica's northern coast with the Withering Estuary, with the empty town of Oldburn on their eastern fringes. Population The people of Agranica are mainly Eastmen, with a small minority of Caete Trey. Creatures The main farm animals of Agranica are Conei and, to a lesser extent, Mane. Herds of wild Mane can also be found in the forests, where Wisps are also sometimes seen. Farm stores are often plagued by Gar dragons. The marshy southeast of Agranica is hunted by Mawsongs. History Agranica is a green continent, primarily occupied by wood- and farmland, and was once Aira's primary exporter of food and wood, much of which supplied the less self-sufficient Desert Isles. However, just over a century ago, it was the Ely's first point of entry into Aira as they fled the dying world of Maia. As such, the lands nearest the Gateway City and surrounding the ever-expanding Second City have been drained of life, becoming black and barren. Many towns have been abandoned as their harvests failed and what farming communities remain are under strict Ely control, and producing less successful harvests by half than they once did. Category:Agranica Category:Aira Category:Geography Category:Landmasses